


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Nightmares

Clint always had nightmares.  
Ever since he was a kid.  
As a child,  
His nightmares were,  
About his father,  
The mans abuse.  
As he grew up,  
The transformed into,  
Nightmares about the circus,  
The betrayal,  
His almost death.  
Most recently, his nightmares,  
Were about Loki.  
And all people he has killed.  
He has trouble sleeping.


End file.
